


The Things I Love About You

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insecurities, M/M, No gender specified, Warning: Family being mean, but Jake is sweet and comforting, fatphobic family, partner is used instead of boyfriend/girlfriend, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon: Could I request something where Jake Peralta comforts the overweight reader because she’s insecure about her weight? I was feeling okay about it but then the holidays and family happened.





	The Things I Love About You

It was clear to Jake when he finally made it in from work late on Thanksgiving that something had happened. You weren’t your usual cheery and happy self, after having gone to your family dinner. 

“Babe, what happened? You okay?” He put his stuff down, badge on the table, jackets off, before approaching you were you were curled up on the sofa looking miserable. You had TV on but you weren’t really watching it. 

You shook your head ‘no’, but didn’t look at him. He saw your lip tremble slightly as he sat down close to you, pulling your softer, larger form against him. Usually his hugs helped, he was kind hoping you’d just relax after that, but it was clear something was seriously wrong. 

“Was it your family?” He rubs a hand against your thick waist, like he usually does, but for some reason this time you pull away from him and he feels his heart sink just a little bit. “C’mon, babe, talk to me. Please.” 

You finally look at him and he looks so sad, so hurt for you that you can’t help your lips from trembling as you speak out the words. “I...i’m fat and ugly and I don’t know why you’re even dating me, Jake...they all know it too.”

“Your family said something.” You watch his jaw clench. Jake knew that certain family members of yours could be downright horrible to you, that because they didn’t like your weight they’d pick on you, tease you, make rude comments about your relationship. Had he been there he would have said something to them, but he’d been forced to work late. “Babe, so what? You’re fat. You’re beautiful. You’re my literally super hot partner! I could not ask for a better person to be dating...” 

He takes your face in his hands, rubbing a thumb against your round cheek. His eyes are soft, his smile is soft, and he truly is looking at you like you’re the most beautiful person in the world. But then you’re reminded, he always look at you like that. Because he thinks that. 

“I love you, Y/N. I think you’re so beautiful and I love that you’re big. I love that you’re smart. I love that you have the most bizarre laugh. I love that you put weird combinations of food together. I love that you make me buy new towels. I love that you have big hips and a soft stomach, that you have round cheeks and stretch marks. I love you. If they can’t see that I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you then they’re not worth your time, babe.” 

You sink into him, pressing your cheek into his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him. You thank every deity possible for the fact that you have Jake. Was he immature at times? Totally. Could he be an absolute slob? Without a doubt. But he was kind, sweet, caring, funny and he loved you. If others made you doubt yourself, your body, he always reminded you that it was them that were they issue and not you. 

“I love you, Jake. Thank you for being you.”


End file.
